Mrs. Goldfishberg
Mrs. Goldfishberg is Bea's mother and Mr. Goldfishberg's wife. Personality She is a very overprotective, but kind mother to Bea. She is also excitable and caring. Personal Life Mrs. Goldfishberg appeared first when Bea and her friends were singing Eat Dip. She came and gave Koi dip to overfeed Milo and Oscar ("Fish Sleepover Party"). She is shown to treat Bea like a little girl; she interrupted Bea's conversation with her friends and gave her favorite cookies. Then she got Bea in her pajamas and wanted to read her "Little Peter Fishbits" or "Baby Makes a Piddle"; when Bea protests she told Bea that when she's an adult she can do anything, which made Bea want to become one. At the end of the episode, she interrupted the chat with Bea and her friends again; although this time Bea was glad to be home and she kissed Bea and said goodnight. Mr. Goldfishberg then got her favorite dessert, Fish Flake pie, and they ate it like "adults" leaving Bea disgusted ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). She then signed up as a chaperone to the dance, along with her husband, Mr. Goldfishberg. Bea thought they are going to embarrass her at the dance so she made a fake school dance for them to go to. Which they fell for and enjoyed; while Bea was coming back and forth to get the crown, her parents kept asking her do do stuff, making her exuasted. They figured out it was a retirement home when the at seven the old people began sleeping. Bea told them that depite the dance being fake, the fun she had with them wasn't fake fun. They told her they did not have fake fun with her either. So Bea crowns her parents instead of herself ("Queen Bea"). When Milo moved out of his and Oscar's tank, he passed Bea's mom and dad saying hello to him while eating pie, but Milo ignored them ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). Bea's mom and dad were in the audience watching the "Potatoes for Winter" play, complementing Bea's song. Mr. Goldfishberg commented that she looked great in a tuxedo ("Fish School Musical"). Bea's mom and dad were giving out candy to Dan and Ann Chovie in Halloween. Mrs. Goldfishberg and her husband was also seen at the end in front of Freshwater High ("Halloween Haul"). It is shown that Mrs. Golfishberg and Mr. Goldfishberg does not support the idea of Bea becoming an actress. When Bea told them she is auditioning for the Hokey Poke commercial, they told her that they do not exactly want her to become an actress, and that they will rather let her answer trivia questions. When Bea's parents came to see Bea do her commercial, the scorpion went berserk, and Bea glued herself to her seat, so she couldn't jump off. Bea's parents were very worried that Bea was riding an out of control scorpion. Then, Bea remembered that her dad said you could tame a scorpion by feeding it. At the end, Bea's parents finally said they fully supported Bea’s dream of becoming an actress, and that they will always love Bea ("Bea's Commercial"). Background Information * She is very obsessive over Bea. * She also tends to really care about Bea. * Her favorite dessert is fish flake pie ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). Appearances Season 1 * "Fish Sleepover Party" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" Season 2 *"Bea's Commercial" *"Spoiler Alert" *"Bea Sneaks Out" *"Milo and Oscar Move In" *"Unfinished Doll Business" Category:Characters Category:Adults